


after class

by baonana



Series: nomin + jaehyun|nsfw [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jaemin, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, FaceFucking, M/M, Spanking, Threesome, Top Jaehyun, idk if i missed anything sorry, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: jeno pays a visit to jaemin’s last class
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nomin + jaehyun|nsfw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781944
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	after class

**Author's Note:**

> part 2!! >< sorry if it’s not as good as part 1 tho :( and for any mistakes i didn’t proofread this lmao and i tried my best unu but i hope you enjoy!

Jeno stood outside Professor Jung’s calculus class, waiting for it to end. He peeked through the tiny glass on the door, trying to look for his roommate who was sitting at the very first row while Professor Jung did his lecture in front.

The pretty boy had a daring gaze at the professor, liking the way his dress shirt hugged his thick muscles, back flexing everytime he wrote something on the board, or whenever he rolls his sleeves to his elbow which showcases his veiny forearms. Jeno scoffed at how Jaemin looks horny. He kept shifting in his seat and biting his lip, brows creasing from time to time.

  
  


Finally, Professor Jung dismissed his class. Jeno moved to the side to let the students exit the door. As he peeked back, Jaemin was still on his seat while watching his professor gather his things in his bag and walk towards him. He stood right in front of Jaemin and leaned with his hands on the table, whispering something in his ear to which Jaemin nodded. The man then caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers and patted his head before heading to the door. Not wanting to get caught, Jeno hid behind the nearest locker.

When he heard his footsteps go further, he peeked right when the door opened again to reveal a quite agitated Jaemin who looked left and right to check for other students. Luckily, he didn’t notice Jeno since he was in a rush to follow his professor.

Jeno quietly trailed behind him, keeping a safe distance. He noticed that they were on the way to the side of the building which was under renovation, though pretty much abandoned now.

He watched the boy turn to what seemed like an old restroom. Jeno waited for a minute before he decided to see if they were already together but before he could, Jaemin walked out wearing a different set of clothes.

Jaemin was now wearing a baby pink plaid skirt matched with a white button up shirt that fitted his lithe body so well it left nothing for imagination. The skirt was high waisted and ran down just a few inches below his perky ass, emphasizing his gorgeous legs. Not to mention that he was also wearing knee high socks with his black heeled shoes.

The boy quickly resumed to walk towards his destination. Jaemin looked back once more, and this time, Jeno had nowhere to escape to. He halted in the middle of the hallway as Jaemin stared at him with a terrified expression. He quickly ran to Jeno and covered his mouth.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Jaemin whispered loudly at him. Jeno’s eyes pointed down at his hand, saying that he can’t talk with his hand on his mouth.

“I just wanted to see what you do with Mr. Jung after his classes.” He smirked and wrapped one arm around the petite boy’s waist, pulling him closer. “And maybe I want to watch you play with him,  _ baby _ .”

Jaemin visibly gulped, feeling scared but thrilled at the same time.

“Shall we?” Jeno smirked and tightened his grip on Jaemin’s waist. He loved how tiny the boy felt in his hold. They were about the same height, but Jaemin was now a few centimeters taller because of his heels. Still, he looked so small and fragile from the look on his face.

Jeno guided Jaemin to the room at the end of the hallway where Mr. Jung would be waiting. The man was on the other side of the room. He turned around when he heard the door open, but was surprised that another person followed him inside.

“Jaemin?” The professor looked at Jaemin questioningly.

“Uh h-he’s my—”

“I’m his roommate. I fucked him while you two were on a phone call last Friday.” Jeno smirked when he saw Mr. Jung lick the inside of his cheek and clench his jaw. The man was visibly annoyed when he shifted his gaze on Jaemin. Jeno leaned on the wall beside the door where Jaemin was.

“Is that true?” The older man slowly walked to Jaemin who was stuck in his place.

“J-Jaehyunie I--”

Jaemin suddenly whimpered and squeezed his thighs together. His face contorted with discomfort and pleasure.

“What? You really can’t stand not getting dick while daddy was gone, huh slut?” Mr. Jung, or Jaehyun, held his phone with one hand while the other gripped Jaemin’s chin. He swiped on his phone and Jaemin moaned, falling on the floor as he tried to clutch on Jaehyun’s arm.

“D-Daddy please, it-- it hurts!” Jaemin pleaded. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes as he looked up to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun scoffed, “Doesn’t look like it.”

He then pulled Jaemin up by the wrist and brought him to the table in the middle of the room. Jaehyun made Jaemin bend down on the table with his ass in the air and legs spread. He lifted his skirt and Jeno saw what had been making Jaemin react that way.

A _ vibrating butt plug _ .

And now Jeno realized he didn’t have any underwear after he changed his clothes. He wonders if he didn’t even wear one the entire day.

Jaehyun suddenly turned his head to Jeno, “You’re not leaving.”

“I’m not planning to.” Jeno grinned and moved closer to them, taking a seat on one of the chairs that were scattered in the room. Jaemin whimpered when he saw Jeno on his side.

“Fifteen counts, baby. I want to hear you loud and clear. Understand?” Jaehyun asked as he walked to his left to get a better angle.

“Yes daddy.”

Jaemin kept his head tilted on his right where Jeno is, seeking the comforting look from his roommate. He was about to reach his hand out when Jaehyun called him.

“Jeno”, Jaehyun said, handing his phone to him. “Go on. Have some fun while you’re here.”

Jeno looked at the phone and saw that it was opened in the vibrator app.

“Count.” Jaehyun demanded, giving Jaemin a sharp slap on his ass.

“One!”

Jaemin trembled at the stinging pain it brought him. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his thumb. His body shivered harder when Jeno decided to play with the toy inside him.

“Ah! Two!”

Jaemin opened his eyes, now glossy from the pain and pleasure he’s been receiving.

“You like that, baby? Like being watched while being punished for being a bad boy? Fucking slut.”

“Fuck, three!”

The sensation from the vibrator on his prostate plus the spanking he was getting sent an unusual wave of pleasure in his body. It made his eyes roll to the back of his head while he drooled dumbly on the table he was resting on.

Jaehyun continued to spank his ass harshly that he could feel the red marks blooming there. Perhaps even bruises from how painful it felt. Jeno suddenly stood up and patted his head.

“Feeling good, princess?” Jeno put the vibrator to the highest setting and he could see Jaemin struggling to form words.

“Hah~ twelve! Fuck!” Jaemin’s body was shaking. Then, Jeno saw in the corner of his eye something dribbling down the floor. He peeked under, and saw that Jaemin’s cock was red and leaking a lot.

“Does it hurt?” Jaehyun asked, to which Jaemin answered with a small nod while leaning to Jenos’s hand on his hair. “Just a few more. Can you do it, baby?” He then softly caressed Jaemin’s ass to soothe him.

“Mhm. Want to be good for daddy.”

“Okay. Let’s finish this up so you can finally take daddy’s cock.”

Jaehyun took the butt plug out of his ass and swung his hand high up, giving him one final slap before he pulled his hair up.

“Do you want Jeno to join? Hm?” Jaehyun whispered behind him. Jaemin looked at Jeno who was already unbuttoning his uniform while looking straight into his eyes, revealing his beautifully sculpted body. His eyes then trailed down and watched Jeno unbuckle his leather belt with one of his veiny hands. It made him whimper, how hot his roommate looks right now.

Jaehyun chuckled when he felt Jaemin melt onto his chest, feeling weak in his knees. “I guess I know the answer. Daddy’s cock really isn’t enough for a slut like you.” The professor said, gritting his teeth. “Get down on the floor, baby. On all fours.”

Without hesitation, Jaemin dropped on the floor and positioned himself. In front of him was Jeno who had finished undressing himself and knelt down. He couldn’t help but stare at the huge cock that fucked him last time. It looked more tempting now that he is seeing it under the light.

Jeno lifted his chin up with his finger. “You look pretty today, princess.” He then brought his face closer to Jaemin’s ear and whispered, “but you would look prettier with my cum all over your face. Too bad i would have to wreck your throat first.”

Jaemin let out a whine when he felt a cold substance drip in between his buttcheeks. He looked back and saw Jaehyun pouring a packet of lube on him and his cock.

“No prep for you today. You’ve been full with your plug all day anyway.”

Even though he had been plugged all day, Jaehyun still struggled to enter Jaemin’s heat.

“Ugh. How the fuck are you still so tight? You feel so good around my cock.”

Jaemin struggled to keep his hands upright and fell on his elbows as Jaehyun pounded his hole. But Jeno pulled him up by his hair.

“Don’t be lazy, princess. Work your mouth for me, won’t you?”

Like an obedient pet, Jaemin opened his mouth wide for Jeno to enter. His lips stretched as he tried to fit his girth in his mouth. He was only halfway when he started to gag a little.

“Is that all you can take? Am I too big for your little mouth? I don’t remember you having a hard time swallowing me whole that night though.”

Jeno held his head in place and pushed his length further in Jaemin’s throat. The latter clawed on Jeno’s thighs while his eyes started to water as he tried his best not to make a sound, only moaning from the sensation he’s getting from Jaehyun’s dick. 

Jeno continued to drag inside of him until Jaemin’s nose was touching his lower stomach. He groaned when he felt Jaemin’s throat constrict around him and decided to pull back.

Jaemin looked so fucked out. His cheeks are wet with tears, mouth wide open, lips glistening with saliva and a precum covered tongue sticking out. His beautiful doe eyes looked up at him as if begging to be fed.

So he does. He slides easily in his mouth. Jeno’s hips thrusted in his mouth like it’s his hole he’s fucking. Jaemin worked his tongue as well, letting it glide on the thick cock invading him. He felt weak as he imagined their position in his head. With Jaehyun fucking him from behind and Jeno fucking his face, he felt like a whore being used like this. But he loves every bit of it.

Jaemin moaned around Jeno’s cock when Jaehyun squeezed his globes as he continued to abuse his prostate.

“Yes! Ah right there daddy. Oh god, that feels so fucking good!” Jaemin screamed in pleasure then went back to sucking Jeno, bobbing his head rapidly that created slurping sounds.

Dirty sounds echoed in the empty classroom. Jeno looked up and saw Jaehyun looking back at him. The guy was definitely well built. His abs flexed as he roughly hammered inside his roommate.

The next thing he knew, they were making out above of Jaemin. Their kiss was rough, not a hint of sweetness can be felt. It was as if they were fighting. Teeth clacking and biting each other’s lips until they were swollen and bleeding.

Jeno was the first one to pull away, groaning as he felt the familiar coiling in his stomach.

“Fuck, princess. I’m about to cum.”

“Me too. Agh! Let’s do it together.”

Both Jaehyun and Jeno quickened their pace, putting themselves to the edge.

Jaehyun then pulls out of Jaemin’s hole and kneeled next to Jeno. The latter also pulled his cock from Jaemin’s mouth and jerked himself.

“Open wide baby. Keep your tongue out.” Jaehyun commanded, throwing his head back as his cock spilled his cum on the younger’s face, Jeno following him.

Jaemin watched as the two fucked their loads on his face. Cum flew everywhere until his face was painted white. His face was so full he could barely open his eyes from the heavy liquid on his long lashes.

“Good job, Nana. What a good boy for daddy and Jeno.” Jaehyun patted his hair then leaned down to spit on his mouth. Jaemin swallowed it gratefully along with the cum on his tongue. He smiled and kissed him on the lips.

The older then walked away from the pair and dressed himself.

“I’ll be taking my leave now. I have papers to check. And Jeno, do hang out with us sometimes.” Jaehyun gave Jeno a sly grin before walking out the door.

The roommates were left in silence. Both of them are still on the floor.

“I told you, you look prettier covered in cum.” Jeno smiled down at the younger. He collected some on his finger and took it in his own mouth. Jaemin gaped at the sight.

“You… why are you so fucking hot?”

Jeno chuckled, “Same as you, pretty. You’re so damn hot, I’m getting hard again.”

Jaemin looked down and saw that Jeno was already half hard. He raised his eyebrow at his roommate, and gave him a smirk.

“Show me what you got, roomie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sooo much for reading!!
> 
> please do comment ~anything~ sjdhd
> 
> or send me a cc ;; curiouscat.me/berrynana
> 
> or maybe a kudos if you liked it hehe...


End file.
